


How Mr. Spock saved Christmas

by Arcardia



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcardia/pseuds/Arcardia
Summary: Das eine Jahr in dem Mr. Spock seinen menschlichen Crewmitgliedern etwas Gutes tun wollte.._______________________________________________________Wichtelgeschenk für Feliks. Das ganze ist ziemlich random, aber ich hoffe, du hast Spaß dran!





	How Mr. Spock saved Christmas

[Logbucheintrag, Sternzeit 14927.2, Privates Logbuch von Commander Spock]  
Statusbericht: In den letzten Wochen ist mir eine Veränderung im Verhalten der menschlichen Crewmitglieder aufgefallen. Beinahe alle von sind reizbarer und deprimierter als zuvor. Obwohl mir menschliche Emotionen als durchaus lästig erscheinen und eine Reduktion der störenderen Gefühlsäußerungen, wie beispielsweise Lachen, sehr sinnvoll vorkommt, ist eine derartige Verlagerung dennoch besorgniserregend.  
Ich werde das Gespräch mit Dr. McCoy über diese Entwicklung suchen.  
[Nachtrag]  
Auf meine Nachfrage hin erklärte der Doktor mir dieses Verhalten folgendermaßen:  
Die Menschen sind eine Spezies, die eine enge Bindung zu Traditionen aufrechterhält. Ich „gefühlskaltes Spitzohr“ könne dies wahrscheinlich nicht nachvollziehen, aber auf der Erde steht in weniges Wochen das „Weihnachtsfest“ an. Nun sei aber vor einigen Monaten eine Sternenflottendirektive ergangen, die das Feiern von religiösen Fest aus Rücksicht auf andere ethnische Gruppen und insbesondere auf außerirdische Crewmitglieder verbietet. Die Menschen hier an Bord seien einfach traurig, dass sie nicht gemeinsam feiern könnten.  
Mir erscheint die Enttäuschung über diese Regelung nicht nachvollziehbar. Sie ist sinnvoll und führt zur Konfliktvermeidung und zum besseren Miteinander zwischen den Crewmitgliedern.  
Die Menschen werden sicherlich darüber hinwegkommen.

 

-

 

[Logbucheintrag, Sternzeit 14940.9, Privates Logbuch von Commander Spock]  
Die Menschen sind bisher nicht darüber hinweggekommen. Diese Idee vom Weihnachtsfest scheint sich wie ein Virus in ihren Köpfen festgesetzt zu haben.  
Auf der letzten Außenmission haben sich einige Crewmitglieder äußerst schlechte Laune demonstriert, was letztendlich zur Gefährdung der Mission und zum Tod eines Crew mans der Sicherheitsabteilung geführt hat. Auch insgesamt scheint die Stimmung an Bord der U.S.S. Enterprise eher noch schlechter geworden zu sein.  
Es ist mir unverständlich, warum dieses Fest der menschlichen Besatzung so wichtig zu sein scheint. Ich werde mich etwas mit den Bräuchen auseinandersetzen, vielleicht erscheinen sie mir dann logischer.

 

-

 

[Logbucheintrag, Sternzeit 14946.4, Privates Logbuch von Commander Spock]  
Auch nach längerer Lektüre über die Traditionen, die mit diesem „Weihnachten“ verbunden sind, bleibt die Faszination der Menschen mir ein Rätsel.  
Ursprünglich ein Feiertag einer Religion, an die sich heute niemand mehr erinnert, scheint dieses Fest heute nur noch ein chaotisch zusammengewürfelter Haufen aus Traditionen und Bräuchen zu sein, die keinem festen Sinn folgen. Einige erscheinen mir zum Teil recht primitiv.  
Allerdings leiden die Kommunikationsbereitschaft und der Umgang auf dem Schiff selbst für meine Verhältnisse spürbar unter diesem Verbot. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, einige der Bräuche am „Weihnachtsabend“ für die Besatzung wieder aufleben zu lassen, damit das übliche Klima auf diesem Schiff wiederhergestellt werden kann.  
Um möglichst effektiv und mit wenig Zeitaufwand arbeiten zu können, werde ich den Captain vorerst in mein Vorhaben nicht einweihen.

 

-

 

[Logbucheintrag, Sternzeit 14949.2, privates Logbuch von Commander Spock]  
Heute habe ich mit der Planung begonnen. Eine weit verbreitete Tradition dieses Feiertages scheint eine bestimmt Art Baum zu sein, der in den Mittelpunkt der Verehrung gestellt wird. Die Menschen legen Geschenke darunter und in manchen Teilen der Welt wird darum herumgetanzt.  
Auf meine Nachfrage in der Botanik auf diesem Schiff wurde mir allerdings mitgeteilt, dass die Art Baum, die dafür verwandt wird, nicht nutzbar genug sei, um sie auf dem Raumschiff zu züchten. Lauf der Routenplanung werden wir in den nächsten Wochen auch keinen Planeten passieren, auf dem es eine Nadelbaumpopulation gibt. In Rücksprache mit der Botanik wird also in Anbetracht der Wichtigkeit dieses Brauches ein ähnlich großer Baum aufgestellt werden. Der zuständige Crew man ließ mich wissen, dass es sich dabei um eine sogenannte „Palme“ handle.  
Generell scheint dieser Feiertag eine enge Bindung zu Pflanzen zu haben: In einer anderen Tradition werden Mistelzweige an der Decke befestigt, einen besonderen Sinn dahinter war nicht ersichtlich. Auch hier waren die ursprünglich gedachten Pflanzen nicht verfügbar, aber wir konnten eine mögliche Alternative ins Auge fassen. Optisch sehen diese Blätter sehr ähnlich aus, allerdings sind ihre Pollen hochgiftig und man sollte sie so aufhängen, dass sich niemand darunter aufhalten kann.

 

-

 

[Logbucheintrag, Sternzeit 14960.1, Privates Logbuch von Commander Spock]  
In weiteren Nachforschungen habe ich herausgefunden, dass Menschen sich zu Weihnachten anscheinend übergroße Socken schenken und zur Überraschung an den Kamin hängen. Auch diese Tradition entbehrt natürlich sämtlichen Sinnes, was soll man denn mit so großen Socken anfangen?  
In Ermangelung von Kaminen, Material für derartig viele Socken und der Unsinnigkeit dieses Unterfangens, werde ich auf die Ausführung von dieser Tradition verzichten.  
Außerdem werden an diesem Festtag laut den Archiven gerne freudige Gesänge angestimmt. Ich habe einige Aufzeichnungen dieser Lieder im Computer gefunden und sie für die vulkanische Harfe transponiert, aber das Ergebnis ist nicht sehr zufriedenstellend. Ich werde noch abwägen, ob ein Vorspiel erforderlich ist.

 

-

 

[Logbucheintrag, Sternzeit 14971.1, Privates Logbuch von Commander Spock]  
Die Planung dieses Feiertages nimmt mehr Zeit in Anspruch als ursprünglich angenommen. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob es diesen Aufwand wert sein wird.  
Nach der diplomatischen Mission, die sich über die letzten beiden Tage hinzog, habe ich nun wieder etwas Zeit für weitere Recherche gehabt.  
Zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung musste ich feststellen, dass ich im Zusammenhang mit dem sogenannten „Weihnachtsbaum“ etwas übersehen habe. Ich kann mir dieses nur mit der gesamten Unlogik dieses Festes erklären, dass es mir nicht früher aufgefallen ist: An den Baum gehören Dekorationen und Lichter. Dies scheint rein ästhetische Gründe zu haben, da keines von Beidem im weiteren Verlauf der Feier eine Rolle zu spielen scheint.  
Ich habe mit Lt. Commander Scott gesprochen und er meinte, er könne sich um einen Lichtschlauch kümmern, den man um diese Palme wickeln könnte. Das sollte wohl genügen.  
Weiterhin habe ich etwas über die verschiedenen Speisen in den verschiedenen Kulturen gelesen, die zu diesem Fest serviert werden. Einige klingen durchaus festlich, doch warum genau Fisch oder Kartoffelsalat an einem (anscheinend) so wichtigen Festtag gereicht wird, entzieht sich meinem Verständnis. Dennoch habe ich eine Reihe von Rezepten in der Datenbank gefunden und sie an die Küche weitergeleitet. Der künstlichen Nahrung kann somit der Geschmack von verschiedenen traditionellen Gerichten verliehen werden.  
[Nachtrag]  
Je länger ich mich mit diesem Feiertag auseinandersetze, desto unlogischer erscheint er mir. Immer wieder finde ich Aufzeichnungen über Bräuche, die jeden Sinn entbehren, und die größerer Vorbereitung bedürfen. Gleichzeitig fasziniert mich dieses Fest deswegen auch in gewissem Maße. Es ist so menschlich.  
Nach längerer Überlegung habe ich den Captain in meine Planung eingeweiht. Er wirkte amüsiert und gab mir seine Zustimmung zum Vollzug dieses Festes.  
Auch Doktor McCoy äußerte sich mit „Das muss ich sehen…“, was mich auf seine Zustimmung schließen lässt.  
Ich gehe davon aus, dass dadurch die übliche Gesinnung der Crew wiederhergestellt wird.

 

-

 

[Logbucheintrag, Sternzeit 14984.8, Privates Logbuch von Commander Spock]  
Die Feierlichkeiten liefen zum großen Teil wie als erwartet. Anscheinend sind mir aber durch unzureichende Aufzeichnungen und aufgrund mangelnder Logik einige Fehler in der Planung unterlaufen.  
Dennoch scheint der Abend den Umgang der Crew untereinander und die allgemeine Stimmung durchaus verbessert zu haben.  
Captain Kirk versuchte während des Abends, mir den eigentlichen Sinn des Festes zu erklären: Er meinte, es ginge weniger um Geschenke oder Traditionen, sondern darum, Zeit mit den Menschen zu verbringen, die einem viel bedeuteten.  
Diese Erklärung wirkt überaus unlogisch, denn die Besatzung ist selbstverständlich dieselbe gewesen.  
Die Menschen hatten wohl dennoch einen vergnüglichen Abend.  
Trotzdem werde ich diesen Aufwand nächstes Jahr nicht wiederholen.

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Feliks, ich hoffe du musstest beim Lesen das eine oder andere Mal ein bisschen grinsen. ♥
> 
> In diesem Sinne, Frohe Weihnachten!


End file.
